You Saved Me
by MariusxEponine3
Summary: Eponine was stuck in a dark,cold, and lonely tunnel that had no light at the end. Can one boy be her light at the end of the tunnel? Can he save the girl who is so broken? ExM pairing. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm really not a writer, more of a reader. I just love ExM so much that I need to write. Way to many ExE fanfics. **

**( it'll probably only have 2-4 chapters.)**

**You Saved Me**

Eponine was a lonely girl. Her world was dark and cold. She lived in a endless tunnel that had no light at the end. With her sister dead, her brother leaving her, and the endless beating from her father, she didn't know how to go on. Until she met him. You can all guess, dear readers, who this special man was who saved our dear Eponine. Yes, Marius. Now here is the story that our beloved Ponine deserved.

It was cold and raining that night. Eponine was strolling around the streets of Paris. She wouldn't dare go back to her father tonight. She hand't collected any money. Her father would surely beat her.

It was dangerous for a girl like her to be walking around at night. She just sat at the side of the wall. She dreamed of being taken from her life by a charming prince. They would live away from the threat of her father, live happy and peacefully. They would have 2 beautiful children and live happily ever after. But Eponine knew that wasn't life. That was dreams.

She sat there in the pouring rain and wondered how it would be to end her life. She had no purpose. She walked all the way to the Seine and stared out into the water. How quick it would be. To jump. end my miserable life she thought. She stood of the edge. She knew it would be easy, no one would miss her, but she couldn't put herself to let go.

As Eponine was on the edge of the Seine, Marius was running back home from the rain. As he passed the Seine he was a dark figure. He approached it and saw a girl not much younger then her hanging on the edge.

"What are you doing?!" yelled Marius at Eponine. Eponine turned her head to see who had called her name. Her eyes lit up. Had she already jumped ? how is there an angel before her. Marius who didn't want the girl to jump grabbed her and pulled her off the edge.

"Miss, why where you on the edge? you could've died!"

" I have no more purpose. I thought that jumping was the easiest way." Eponine forced herself to not look into his eyes knowing she would blush.

"What's your name ?"

"Eponine. And yours?"

"Marius"

" Marius" Eponine repeated that only she would hear

Then he started to speak.

" Why would you feel you have no purpose?" Marius asked

"I have no family. Well I do, but they don't treat me as family. My sister was killed by my father 2 years ago and my brother abandoned us and went to the streets. My mother does't care for me and my father beats me. If I don't bring home enough money my father beats me." Eponine didn't know why she was telling all of this to him. She just felt like he was someone she could trust.

Marius just looked at her. he felt like he needed to help her. He felt like it was his all of a sudden felt so protective of the street urchin.

Right after she told Marius all of this she looked up at him with a smile. He couldn't imagine how she could smile. Her life sounded horrible from the brief moments they've known one another.

" That doesn't mean you should end your life. How about you stay with mer for the night. ?" Marius asked

" I don't want your charity monsieur."

" Just call me Marius. And I want to. "

Eponine hesitated but agreed. She felt like she didn't want to leave him. She felt like she was a magnet. She couldn't leave. So she said yes.

" Then it's settled. You'll stay at my place for the night Ponine."

" My names Eponine."

" I know, Ponine is my new nickname for you. Its cute and suits you."

Eponine blushed and felt shocks down her spine. Maybe this boy she has just met, might just be the prince she's wanted.

Marius and Eponine walked to Marius's apartment. They talked and got to know one another more. They quickly bonded. Eponine felt like she had known him since they were children.

Its was small, but much nicer and bigger then what she was used to.

Marius gave her some bread and butter. He noticed how thin she was. Eponine took a small nibble.

" Eat, its fine I'm full and I have enough food"

Eponine felt more comfortable and finished it all in a few scones. Marius just felt so much sadness in him. He could;t believe how hungry she was.

Marius left to get some blankets. He came back to a sleeping Ponine on his bed. Marius smiled. She looked so peaceful. Earlier she had her guard up. So many walls, but they seemed to collapse as she slept. Marius covered he with a blanket and left to sleep on the couch.

Marius then knew he had to take care of her. He had to take care of this girl.

Little did he know that in doing so, he was stealing the heart of this girl.

Eponine woke up to find herself in Marius's bed. She then remembered all of the events last night and smiled. She was so glad it wasn't a dream. Eponine walked out to see Marius reading a large book and listening to music.

"Good morning Ponine!"

"Good morning Monsieur Marius"

" I told you to just call me Marius"

Eponine blushed.

"How about we go buy you a new dress"

" NO NO NO I couldn't I was just going to stay one night. You've already done to much"

" No i want to Ponine"

Eponine gave in and went with Marius.

As they walked Eponine gathered some courage to ask Marius a few questions that she had been wanting to ask. So did Marius. They spoke at the same time. Marius allowed her to speak first.

" Marius, are we friends now?"

"Marius was a bit shocked form the questions. " Of course Ponine"

" That's good"

" My turn" said Marius " I was wondering if you wanted to live with me. I could get a new apartment that was big enough for both of us. 2 rooms and a larger living room. "

Eponine was completely in shock. She just stared at him.

Marius noticed and said," I don't mean it in the way it seems" he blushed," I just really want to help you and I feel like we've become close friends."

Eponine started to cry. She started to cry so much. Marius having no clue why was so worried he had upset her.

" No I….umm…don't cry.. I..ummm"

" no no Marius i'm so happy. No one has ever been this kind to me Just yesterday I was going to jump of the Seine and now I'm here with you. You saved me. I can't thank you enough."

Eponine couldn't stop crying. She could feel her heart start to beat 10x faster and stronger. She was falling in love. She was falling very hard.

After she calmed down Eponine said," yes I would love to live with you"

Marius was very touched by how she reacted. He felt glad that he had made her so happy. He was so glad he saved her. He felt like she was a lithe sister to him, or maybe more. But for now just a sister. A lost lamb i have saved.

" I will find a new apartment tomorrow. We'll be able to move sometime this week"

Marius didm't know why he was changing his life so much for a girl he met just yesterday. But he felt like he had known her for so long.

They continued their walk to the dress shop. Enjoying each others company.

**TADAAAA! Next chapter should be up tomorrow or Monday or Tuesday.**

**I'm trying to make this story a lot better then my last one. I guess back then I was bored and just wrote. I hope this one's better. Pretty lone for me. **

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2 ! yay! i hope you guys liked the last one!**

**Sorry for all the grammar mistakes.**

**You Saved Me Ch.2**

Marius had bought Eponine 2 new dresses. One that was a beautiful deep blue with intricate lace and frills. The second a soft pink dress that flowed and had beautiful wight trim. Eponine felt like a princeess. She loved it. She hadn't had dressed like these since she was younger.

They cleaned Eponine up and fixed her hair. She felt so clean again and beautiful again. She was still very skinny, but the dress made her look healthy. She decided to wear the blue dress that day. She walked out of the dressing room and Marius couldn't believe that it was Eponine.

Marius couldn't believe how much she had transformed! She looked healthy, her hair was tangle free, and her skin was clean. Marius smiled as Eponine spun in her new dress.

" You look absolutely beautiful Ponine"

"You really think so Monsieur?"

" Yes, I do. You look absolutely stunning."

Eponine blushed and smiled so big that it seemed to make the entire room glow.

" You really have been so kind to me and have done so much. It's my turn!" Eponine said all happy.

" You know you don't need to" replied Marius

" I want to, plus you seem like you need to get out more and have some fun" Eponine said tugging his arm.

"OK ok ok"

Eponine was so excited Marius said yes. She took a small scarf that Marius was wearing and wrapped it around his eyes. She took him to a small garden. Eponine used to go there with Azelma and watch the birds and the fish in the pond.

She sat on the bench and untied the scarf.

" Where are we?" Marius asked.

" A garden. My sister and I used to go here and play when we were children. This is only the first spot that I'm planning for us to go to today."

"Oh really. Well this garden is really beautiful Eponine. Just like you."

Eponine smiled and still couldn't believe how much her life had changed.

She then took Marius to a hill that looked over Paris. It was almost night and she wanted to watch the sunset.

" Marius, have you ever loved someone?"

Marius wasn't sure what she meant by " love " but answered," I think I have."

Eponine wondered if that someone was her. But didn't want to ruin their friendship by telling him. So they just sat there next to one another and watched the sunset. When the sun set they made there way back home.

" Thank you Ponine, I haven't been out like that in a while."

" My pleasure Monsieur"

" Marius, just Marius Ponine."

"Marius" EPonine said with a smile.

" Goodnight Ponine." Marius said then he kissed her forehead.

Eponine went to her bed and sighed. She couldn't stop smiling. She was smiling way to much.

She now new she would spend her life with Marius as a close friend. And she was fine with that. For just having him there made her happy. He saved her.

3 years later

Marius and Eponine grew extremely close and their friendship had increased 100x since they first met. Eponine knew Marius like the back of her hand and so did Marius. Eponine still loved Marius with all her heart. Marius did as well. Neither of them had the courage to tell the other worrying they would ruin their friendship.

Eponine always held on to her love for Marius. Marius had a difficult time though, he slowly lost hope Eponine would love him. He slowly thought they would only be close friends.

Marius and Eponine were walking through the streets to buy some food from the market.

" Ok we need bread, cheese, fish, lettuce," eponine paused seeing that Marius had stopped walking next to her and had started staring at something. "hey Marius are you even listening?"

Eponine tried to find what caught Marius's eye. After a few tries she found who he was looking at.

Eponine's heart sank. She saw a blond beautifully girl that seemed to remind her of someone. Marius was looking at the girl the same way Eponine looked at him. And as fast as she came she left. Eponine thought hard of who the girl could be. Cosette… Could it be?! She thought and remembered her childhood with Cosette. She remembered how her parents beat the girl and treated her as a slave.

Eponine then remembered the day Cosette and her became friends.

_**E: **__Cosette what's wrong? Eponine asked._

_**C:**__I miss my mommy and your mommy and daddy don't like me they make me clean and hurt me. _

_**E:**__ I'm so sorry Cosette. Hey they're going to be gone for the day, would you like to play? _

_**C: **__Play? What if we get caught? Your parents would get mad at me. _

_**E:**__No we won't, trust me!_

_Eponine took Cosette's hand and brought her up to her room. Cosette marveled at all the dresses and dolls. Eponine grabbed one of her dozen dolls and gave it to Cosette._

_**C: **__For me? I couldn't! No I can't accept this._

_**E: **__No Cosette, take it. I want us to be friends and whenever papa hurts you remember I'll be here to hug you after Cosette. I really wanna e friends._

_Cosette smiled and hugged Eponine. Eponine returned the hug and both girls continued to play and do each others hair. Eponine went to her jewelry box and grabbed 2 small necklaces that when attached made a small heart.\_

_**E: **__Here, this one's mine and the other one is yours. When you put them together it makes a heart. Friends forever._

_Cosette smiled and thanked Eponine. The 2 girls continued to be friends. Whenever Cosette was hurt by her father Eponine would come and comfort the poor girl. _

_Eponine remembered a tall mad who went to take Cosettes away. They offered her parents money._

_Her parents eventually let him take Cosette._

_**C: **__Eponine I will never forget you I wish you could come but papa said no._

_The 2 girls hugged each other and started to cry. _

_**E: **__Before you leave let's do this one last time._

_The 2 girls took their necklaces and put them together. Then Cosette left. And never came back. _

Eponine hadn't seen Cosette since then. Marius noticed Eponine crying lightly.

"Why are you crying Ponine?"

"OH I just got something in my eye" Eponine tried to make it look like she wasn't actually crying.

Marius noticed that Eponine had been staring at that girl that was in front of the flower shop.

( Dear readers, Eponine didn't notice that Marius wasn't really staring at Cosette. He was staring at the shop behind her. It contained some beautiful flowers that he wanted to buy for Ponine's Birthday which was next week. So, Eponine thought he had fallen for Cosette.)

" Ponine, Who was that girl?!"

" Her names Cosette, we knew one another when we were children."

" We should go and meet her! If you know her we should meet her! Eponine find her for me?" Marius asked thinking that maybe this girl was good friends with his Ponine.

" Yes" Eponine said half heartedly. He loves her. How can he love her? BUt of course Eponine went to look for Cosette.

As Eponine was looking Marius went to prepare her Birthday gift.

Cosette sat in the carriage today.

I saw Eponine, was it really her? I haven't seen her since we were children.

Cosette wanted to talk to her and hug her but ValJean had taken her back to the carriage.

Cosette reached into her small bag a necklace shaped as had a heart. She held it and cried softly that her father would' hear.

" I'll come back to see you Eponine, I need to find you. I've missed you so much…."

**TADA! heheh I really wanted to add a part that Cosette and Eponine were friends and that Marius didn't fall in love with Cosette but Eponine thought she did. **

**Please review! Any ideas of where the story should go? Please add that to!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so glad you guys like it so far. Makes me want to write more often.**

**Once again sorry for the grammar mistakes.**

**You Saved Me Chapter 3 **

Eponine started to walk through the streets of Paris looking for Cosette. It's been 3 years since she was living alone on the street so she didn't know it as well as she did, but she still knew it better then almost anyone. After about 2 hours of searching, she had found her. She wasn't sure if she should tell Marius or not.

If he is happy, I am happy. She thought. So she went out to get him.

Marius had reserves a bouquet of flowers at the store he had found earlier that day. He had also bought Eponine a new dress and hat. He was so excited to give it to her. A week seemed so long. He also decided he was going to tell Eponine that he loved her. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to tell her.

Eponine then walked in. "Marius I found her."

"Oh lets go and meet her."

They walked next to one another. Eponine kept looking at Marius, he looked like he was daydreaming and he was smiling very big. ( He was just celebrating in his mind that he found some courage to tell Eponine he loved her for her birthday )

Eponine and also gathered some courage to ask Marius the question that had been lingering in her head, the question she was dying to ask him.

" Marius, Do you love Cosette.?It seems like you do." Eponine asked without making eye contact with him.

Marius was completely shocked and stopped walking. He didn't understand why Eponine thought that he did.

" No Eponine, I don't love Cosette. What made you think that?"

" When we were shopping at the market today I saw you staring at her, and you were completely in a trance. And then you asked me to find her and you couldn't stop smiling. You looked at her like I,,,,"

Eponine stopped talking noticing what she was about to admit.

" I looked at her like you look at?" Marius asked.

" nothing" Eponine said " I just though you loved her. And on our way here you weren't really talking as much, you were mostly smiling and looked as if you were dreaming. I thought you loved her."

" No Ponine I don't love Cosette. I love someone else. "

"You do? Who?" Eponine filled with jealousy again for the lucky girl

" Remember when the day after we met. You brought me to the hill and asked me if i had ever loved someone. Back then I didn't really know how to answer, but now I do. I love this girl with all my heart. I have been wanting to tell her for a long time. "

" Oh," Eponine felt touched he remembered but knew it couldn't be her." then why did you want me to find Cosette?"

"No particular reason.'

" Marius, there is a reason, you don't just tell someone to go looking for someone you don't know for no reason!"

Marius thought about how he was going to tell her why. He then thought it was time to confess that he loved her. He couldn't wait anyway.

" Ponine, I told you to look for Cosette so I could prepare your birthday gift. You said you knew her when you were young so I thought it would be a nice reunion. She was standing in front of the flower shop were i got some of your gifts. I was so happy and smiling because I had found the perfect store to get you a gift. Eponine, Cosette just happened to be standing in front of the store"

" You looked pretty in love with the store." Ponine said jokingly

" Yes because I found the perfect store to buy the woman I love a birthday gift." Marius admitted

Eponine couldn't believe her ears. Marius loves me? He actually loves me. Eponine didn't answer right away from the shock Marius started to get a little worried.

" If you don't feel the same it's alright, I still want to be frie…."

Before Marius could finish, Eponine kissed him. It was a short sweet kiss, Marius was shocked that she loved him back.

" So I'm guessing you feel the same Ponine?"

" yes I do Marius"

'I Love you Ponine. I am so lucky to have you. I love you will all my heart. "

" I love you to Marius. I thank the Lord everyday that you were there to stop me 3 years ago at the Seine."

Marius pulled Eponine in for another kiss. This time longer and more passionate. They both got what they had been wanting for so long. Eponine smiled during their kiss.

" I love you with all my heart Marius"

" So do I my dear Ponine." Marius said while holding her face.

" Best early birthday gift a girl could wish for." Eponine said before going back to kiss Marius.

" Let's go meet Cosette, I'd like to meet her. She seems important to you "

Eponine shook her head an felt better. She enjoyed the walk to Cosette's house now knowing the reason why Marius wanted her to find Cosette. They walked hand in hand enjoying one anthers company.

" Marius, so I'm guessing I'll have to wait until my actual birthday for the rest of the gifts huh?"

"yes Ponine, you do. I already spoiled the gift to you today and gave you the best part" Marius laughed

They continued their walk to Cosette's house. Eponine became excited to finally see her dear friend again. She had missed her.

Eponine reached into her dress pocket and pulled out the small half heart necklace. She wondered if she still had it or remembered her. Eponine put the necklace back in her pocket but kept holding it. She had never lost hope of meeting her best friend again.

All she could think was, could this night get any better?!

( Or worse?)

**YAY he admitted his love! I hope you liked this chapter. It was really fun to write.**

**I said it would only be 2-4 chapters… EXTENDING IT!**

**( roughly 6 and up depending on the reviews, 10 max)**

**Because I got so much positive feedback :) Until next time.**

**Please Review! Ideas are always welcome!**

**I'll always try to update as fast as I can. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's Chapter 4! **

**Eponine POV:**

I walk hand in hand with Marius. I replay the whole scene over and over again. I still can't believe he loves me. This night has been so amazing, and now I can see Cosette again. I've missed her so much.

**Marius:**

My beloved Eponine loves me back. Lord, I thought this day would never come. And now she is here next to me holding my hand. This is not the first time we have, but the first we have held hands as more than friends.

**Narrator:**

Marius and Eponine continue to walk hand in hand to Cosette's house enjoying one anthers company. They then arrive at her house.

"Marius, I don't know what to say to her. I haven't seen her since we were children." said Eponine while gripping the half heart necklace in her pocket.

" If you were friends, she'll remember you. Don't worry."

Eponine approaches the gate and sees Cosette sitting in the garden. Marius waits at the side.

**Eponine:**

I walk up to the gate with a million things in my head. This day is going by so fast. I see her sitting in the garden and call her name.

**Cosette**

I hear a voice call my hame form outside the gate. I walk up to see Eponine. EPONINE! I can't believe she's here. I don't know what to say to her, so I wait for her to answer, and so she does.

" hello Cosette. I haven't seen you for so long."

" I know, I've missed you so much. I have wanted to come back so badly and take you away form you're parents but Papa would never let me. he said it was to dangerous. I don't know why, but you're here. How did you find me?"

" It's a long story. But I saw you earlier today at the market."

" Do you still live with your father?"

" No I live with a friend, his name's Marius" Eponine says while showing Cosette Marius.

" Oh, we have a lot of catching up to do. Would you and Marius like to come inside?"

" yes"

Marius and Eponine walk inside to see a beautiful house filled with intricate furniture. Both in awe being used to the small somewhat empty apartment. Marius, even though rich, hadn't been in a house like this since he last saw his grandfather.

Eponine continued to talk Cosette about how she met Marius and how her life has changed. So did Cosette. They both began to become good friends again, and Marius also came to like Cosette. ( just in case its just as friends lol)

They continued to talk until a cute topic came up.

" Eppy, I was wondering, but do you still have this?" Cosette reached into her bag and pulled out the necklace she had treasured since Eponine gave it to her.

" Yes Cosette I do. You've kept it all these years?" Eponien said while pulling the other half out of her pocket.

" And so have you. I knew God would bring us back together. Eponine I have missed you so much. I'm so glad you're happy."

" I missed you so much to Cosette. And I'm glad you're happy too"

The two girl hugged smiling and glad to be reunited.

Marius who was sitting next to Eponine was still processing on how he never knew about Cosette. He smiled to see Eponine happy and reunited with Cosette.

" So Marius, can I talk to you alone before you 2 leave?" asked Cosette

Both Marius and Eponine were shocked at her request but followed. Eponine went outside to the garden.

Cosette's mood completely changed form bubbly and happy to serious.

" Marius, Eponine has lived a very hard life. I know she has told you, but you have never met her parents. They're evil and cruel. And she probably didn't tell you everything, but I'm glad she found you. I don' t know what she would've done. Thank you for saving my friend. Just promise me you will always be there for her and protect her. Promise me. She's extremely strong outside, but I can tell she's still broken, but you're fixing her. Thank you"

" I Promise. I've fallen in love with Ponine and I will protect her. But I might need help to completely fix her. Only you know how to help me fix her completely."

" I will. Don't worry. We'll help her together."

Cosette and Marius walk outside to the garden where Eponine is admiring flowers and the small fountain.

Marius smiled seeing her play with some butterflies. Eponine turns and smiles and runs back to them.

Cosette and Eponine hug and her and Marius depart.

" What did you talk about?" ask Eponine

" Nothing"

" Come on, you to talked for a while!' Eponine asks with frustration.

" You'll find out soon" Marius says while he pick her up and kisses her lightly. " I'm glad you're happy. Cosette and you have a good connection"

" I know I've ever told you about her… But thank you for being so supportive"

They walk arm in arm until they reach 5 houses away from Cosette. Eponine stops and Marius is staring at her.

"NO NO NO NO NO ! How is this happening?! This… This isn't happening. "

" Ponine what's wrong are you ok?who is that? The man you're staring at?"

Eponine can't speak for a few moments, she answers in a soft whisper," Thenardier…"

" Who is that? Ponine please tell me what's wrong," Marius says frantically remembering his promise to Cosette.

" My….it's….it's my father."

Marius stares at Eponine in complete shock. Then back at her father. So that's her father Marius says in his head. Marius can feel himself boiling up wanting to hurt him for hurting his Ponine.

And then he sees more men behind him…. and them walking toward him and Eponine.

**DUNN DUNN DUNN DUNN! Sorry I can't really update during the weekdays. But I can on weekends, and it's spring break, so I can finish this story before I go back. You lucky ducks!**

**Please review! Update should be Mon or Tues.**

'


End file.
